Jagged Heart
by Starry Death
Summary: Amaya was a Kurapika-loving girl, who would do anything to get him, including luring Killua- Kurapika's best friend- into helping her. It works, but Amaya finds out she falls for Killua too. What will happen? Promise this story is GREAT! Plz RR!


Jagged Heart  
  
Author's Note: Ok, to those who have no idea what jagged means; jagged means uneven- or rough- or serrated, you get my idea right?  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up with a sharp, alarming sound. I pushed the snooze button on my alarm clock and sighed. It was another one of those days. No matter how hard I try, I can never get Kurapika even to notice me.  
  
My name is Amaya. My middle name is Yuki, while my last name is Mikaroki. Not macaroni! I'm 17, in a very private academy. Though I'm very happy, I still wonder why the academy didn't require uniforms.  
  
I'm in love Kurapika, the wonderful boy. (A/N: Look, no such thing as hunters in this thing ok? Their people who is in an academy!) I don't get why he pays no attention to me. I mean, what does he want in a girl? Why do I have to suffer all those days? I have beautiful brown hair that goes down to my waist. Ok, so I dyed it into a very dark shade of blonde, but I can wash it off! I have big, blue eyes stuck on my pale face with cherry red lips. I'm VERY skinny, so I wear very tight clothing. Believe me; I bring out my figure everyday. My face is more like what you called rectangular with a point at the end.  
  
I still don't get Kurapika. His choice of friends didn't help either. I had once thought all his friends would be the same, so I could copy them and be with Kurapika. Boy was I wrong! One of them was too cheerful, one of them was a perverted freak, and one of them - the new guy- was a cold hearted jerk. I don't get why Kurapika even bothers with them. I mean, ok so Kurapika attracts almost every single girl in the school, but his friends? I have to admit, the cold hearted one attracts just as many girls as Kurapika does, but he isn't my type, and the cheerful guy and the perverted freak is just too... cheerful and perverted to have any girls like them.  
  
I sighed again as I stepped out the door. I haven't noticed that I was changing and stuff the whole time. I was wearing a skirt that barely covered my ass that was pink, and a tank top that showed my belly button and pretty much my chest and was pink. I put on TONS of makeup, and I had high heels that were... pink... Ok, so I hate pink, but I still wear it. It sticks out and Kurapika might notice me.  
  
~*~  
  
Did I mention to you about Kurapika's friends? Well, their all in A classes - except for the cold hearted jerk-, which meant they all get straight As. I was in D classes. Ok, so I get straight Ds. But the strange thing is that the cold hearted boy had a lot of classes with me. But my best friend is also has a lot classes with me. Ok, maybe not identical. Cold hearted boy had 2 different classes on Monday, 1 on Tuesday, none on Wednesday, 3 on Thursday, and none on Friday. My best friend- Neon Nostrad- had 1 different classes on Monday, none on Tuesday, 2 on Wednesday, 2 on Thursday, and 7 - meaning ALL the periods except for lunch- on Friday.  
  
"Hey, Neon!" Neon turned back at me. "Oh, Amaya, hi!" Neon greeted, waving at me, as we started off to our first class, homeroom.  
  
I tore a piece of paper in my binder and wrote down, 'I still can't get Kurapika to notice me!' and passed it on to Neon, who sat right next to me. Neon raised an eyebrow and scribbled something on my note. 'Well, why not ask Killua to help you?' it said. I tilted my head in slight confusion. 'Who's Killua?' I replied in my note. The answer was, 'The cold hearted dude who is also a very good friend of Kurapika!' So that was his name?  
  
I nodded at Neon, who smiled. I scanned the room to see cold- I mean Killua sleeping on his arm. Actually it wasn't very hard to see Killua, to the fact that he was behind Neon, which meant I could reach him. The hard part was thinking of a way to ask him.  
  
So, I guess I would try to talk to him before 2nd period. Then the bell rang, waking Killua up. Yes! This was my chance to ask him. "Hey, Killua!" I smiled. He glared. I frowned. He smirked. I pouted. He snickered. I made a face. He laughed. "Really man!~" I shouted in his ear. Killua stopped laughing. "Ok, what? You don't sound like a fangirl to me." I smiled. "Ok, tell me how to get to Kurapika!"  
  
Killua raised an eyebrow. "Why should I help you?" I sighed. "Please?!?!?!?" I begged him. Killua smirked. "No way." I hmphed again. "But then..." I brightened when he said that. There was a chance! There was a chance! "What?" Killua thought for a moment. "You have to get me close to Neon." Killua said. So he was crushing on Neon? "Deal." I said.  
  
I did a little victory thing with my hands. Killua sighed. Did I mention to you that I can be quite annoying sometimes? Well, victory things weren't annoying, but who cares?  
  
Killua slung his backpack on his left shoulder and left. I smiled at myself. Kurapika, here I come! I'll make you fall in love with me no matter what!  
  
~*~  
  
I hate history class. I hate history class. I hate history class. I hate history class. I hate history class. I hate history class. Did I mention to you that I hate history class?  
  
Right now I really am bored, so I guess I'll just tell you what my schedule is. Homeroom is first, with Killua and Neon. Then history, not with Killua, but with Neon. Then science, with Killua, not with Neon. Then lunch, also with Killua and Neon, duh! Then home economics, or in other words, cooking, with Killua and Neon. Then math, not with Killua but with Neon. Then gym, also with Killua and Neon. Then drama- yes drama- with Killua and Neon. Then finally, woodshop with Killua and Neon. Now that's for Monday. (Look, you don't have to remember these, because I'll be telling you in the story of which classes they go to.)  
  
On Tuesday, I have homeroom with Killua and Neon. Then I have family studies with Killua and Neon. Ok, now I'm tired of saying Killua and Neon, so how about saying both? Ok, then I have English without Killua but with Neon. Then lunch, with both. After that, I have drama with both. Then gym with both. After that ceramics with both. Finally, we have reading- no not English- with both to end the day.  
  
On Wednesday, I have homeroom first with both. Followed by that I have music with Killua, not Neon. Then I have computers arts and graphics with both. Afterward we have lunch with both. Next I have gym with both. Following that, I have defense fighting- yes we have that- with both. Then we have swimming- not gym- with both. Finally, we have jazz band- not music- . With both We have classes like those, and to tell you, this is after all a very PRIVATE academy.  
  
On Thursday, I have homeroom with both. Then I have singing- shut up- with Neon, not Killua. I then have video production - computer- with Killua, not Neon. Then lunch with both. History with Neon, not Killua. Home economics with Killua, not Neon. Then I have volleyball with Neon, not Killua. Last I have chess with both.  
  
On Friday, I have no classes with Neon except for lunch and all with Killua, so you get my point so I wouldn't have to say both and stuff except for lunch. First, I have computer animation. Second, I have science. Third, I have drama. Fourth I have lunch with both (yay!). Fifth, I have painting. Sixth, I have basketball- ya, I have that in gym sometimes too-. Seventh, I have woodshop. Last, I have sketching in art.  
  
Yay! The bell just rang! I went down to science.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh no... We were supposed to choose a partner for ourselves in science. The only person who didn't get a partner besides me was- "Okay then. Mrs. Mikaroki, you are partnered up with Killua." The teacher said. Shoot. I had always wondered why nobody has ever talked about Killua's last name.  
  
Killua groaned. He then came to sit next to me. To bad our partner now would mean we have to be partners for the rest of the trimester. This meant we were partners for 3 months...  
  
I sighed, hoping my life might be better later. "Alright class, we will be learning on plant growing today. One of you comes up to get gloves." Killua went up to get it. He handed me one and kept one for himself. I felt as if this wasn't such a bad thing after all. I mean, he will help me get close to Kurapika, right?  
  
"Now, take 3 seeds from my desk my desk along with a pot filled with soil and a water bottle. Also take a needle and carefully poke a hole in the cap so you can squirt out water and water your plant." I walked up to the teacher's desk and got all the supplies.  
  
As I walked back to the desk, I suddenly realized that Killua has something in his eyes that make you chill down. It looked so... evil... I never noticed that because I never really paid attention, but this was just really creepy. I cold feel my nerves suddenly wake up. I was afraid. He looked like he could just... kill...  
  
I almost slapped myself. How silly! I mean, he couldn't be an assassin or something right? (A/N: Wrong) I was quite relived by what I had thought, but I still felt something that made me think that I couldn't exactly trust him. Maybe it was only my instincts, but I still felt like that.  
  
I sat down and placed the supplies down on the table. I could feel this sudden chill on coming down my spine. I shrugged that off as the bell rang.  
  
~*~  
  
I picked up my tray of food and sat down next to Neon, who was munching on a sandwich. My gaze fell on the table Kurapika and his group was sitting in. There was girls surrounding then, trying to get close to either Killua or Kurapika. I hated them. They were pure damn evil to get near MY Kurapika! I mean, come on! He was mines, and mines only! I hate it when they try to take him away from, even though I doubt he even knows my name. I heard Killua say something that made me think he was really into me getting Neon near him.  
  
"So, Kurapika, what do you like in a girl?" He asked. I felt my heart fly. "Hm... well, not those kind who just wants you and will stop at nothing. I want those who don't care if people think their weird I guess. Maybe just be themselves, I don't know." I felt myself sink a little. Shoot, I haven't been myself around him at all. I was the more punkish kind of girl, though you maybe surprised, but around him, I'm the pink loving girly-girl who is really flirty.  
  
I was actually really happy when the bell rang, so I started to go my other class along with Neon. I actually loved home economics.  
  
~*~ I almost collapsed at what I heard that day from the teacher. We were going to choose partners for all of the classes except for math, history, and homeroom. I almost cried. Though I was really happy that Neon was in this class, another thing was really sad. We were supposed to have 5 in a group. Why me? It was only the start of school!  
  
Of course, Neon and I were at an empty table at first, and nobody else came. You won't guess who was left out. Kuroro, Shalnark, and... Oh no... No way... hell no! It... It... It.... it was Killua!!!!!!!!! I groaned as Killua looked uneasy and started to make way to my table along with Shalnark and Kuroro. I managed to smile at Shalnark, who looked nice enough.  
  
Cooking with 3 boys?!!?? Ok, first, I have no idea how to cook, and the 3 boys, I bet, know ANYTHING about cooking. Well, I guess Neon is going to be working harder than she thought.  
  
Killua was glaring at Kuroro and Shalnark. Though Kuroro glared back, Shalnark was glaring not only at Killua, but Neon too. I saw that Neon was very frightened at the sight of Kuroro and Shalnark. I wondered what happened.  
  
"Ok, now each person is going to take over one job. There is one instruction on my desk for each. So if you're feeling like being number 1, then come up." Mrs. Mito, the cheerful boy's aunt and our teacher said. Neon quickly went up. Then I went up for number 2, and then Kuroro got number 3, while Killua got number 4 and Shalnark got number 5.  
  
I looked at my paper. Hm... Uh oh... I got the cooking part. Shoot. "Now, if you're number 2 and 4, you will be cooking. If you're 1 and 3, you're doing the ingredients. If you're number 5, you will do the minor parts, such as handing the ingredients, or making sure the temperature is right and so." Mrs. Mito said. I could see Shalnark try to hide his ear to ear grin, but it didn't work. I almost stuck out my tongue at him for having 5, but I knew I was too immature for that.  
  
I turned my head to Neon, who was literally shaking. I then turned to my 'cooking' partner, Killua. He was wearing those kind of face my dad gets when my mother goes on business trips and he has to cook, as in the 'I- can't-believe-I'm-cooking' kind of face. I would have laughed my head of, but decided against it.  
  
Killua and I went up to the cooking place thingamajig. I forgot what it was called.  
  
I looked down at my recipe.  
  
Ingredients  
3/4 cup butter or margarine, melted  
1-1/2 cups sugar  
1-1/2 teaspoons vanilla  
3 egg yolks  
1/2 cup plus 1 Tablespoon cocoa powder  
1/2 cup all-purpose flour  
3 Tablespoons vegetable oil  
3 Tablespoons water  
1/4 cup finely chopped pecans  
3 egg whites at room temperature  
1/8 teaspoons cream of tartar  
1/8 teaspoon salt  
Pecan halves Icing:  
1-1/3 cups semi-sweet chocolate chips  
1/2 cup heavy or whipping cream Line bottom of a 9-inch spring form pan with aluminum foil; butter foil and side of pan. Set aside. Combine melted butter, sugar, and vanilla in a large mixer bowl; beat well. Add egg yolks, one at a time, beating well after each addition. Blend in cocoa, flour, oil, and water; beat well. Stir in chopped pecans. In small mixer bowl, beat egg whites, cream of tartar, and salt until stiff peaks form. Carefully fold into chocolate mixture. Pour into prepared pan. Bake at 350 degrees for 45 minutes or until top begins to crack slightly. (Cake will not be done in the center.) Cool 1 hour. Cover; chill until firm. Remove side of pan Icing: Prepare icing at serving time. Combine chocolate chips and cream in a small saucepan. Cook over low heat, stirring constantly, until chocolate is melted and mixture is smooth; do not boil. Cut cake into 12 slices and place each slice on a serving plate. Pour icing over each cake slice, allowing it to run down the sides of each slice. Garnish with pecan halves. (You can also pour the icing over the entire cake and garnish with pecan halves before icing and allow cooling, and then slicing it at serving time.) Serves: 12 I hate myself. We have to do ALL that?!?!?!?!? Oh well, at least Killua had to suffer with me. I looked to where Neon and Kuroro was preparing the ingredients perfectly. Damn them, being so tidy and all. Why did Killua and I have to get the job for cooking? I mean, at first glance you can tell that we're not exactly what you call average clean. No way, hell no, we were those who are messier than the disorganized. Yup, that's what we are. VERY, VERY chaotic.  
  
You know, I wouldn't be surprised if we mess up the whole thing, you know? Oh no... Neon and Kuroro are finished on the ingredients. My nightmare had come true !!!  
  
Er-- "Sharlnack, make sure all the ingredients are there!" I shouted to Sharlnack. Always stall time. Sharlnack looked up from his playboy magazine and frowned, while walking to the ingredients Neon and Kuroro had place and checking. I almost whimpered when he returned to his magazine. That meant we had all the ingredients. NOOO!!!!!  
  
I looked at Killua. Actually, you have to admit, he did look kind of cute... wait... what did I just- No way... HE IS NOT CUTE AMAYA!!!! Gr...  
  
I did the first part with Killua okay, while not messing anything up except for the fact that I cut myself with the foil while bleeding really badly. I have to wrap my hand around the wound with bandages.  
  
The second part was just plain torture. I tried to beat the stuff, while Killua just watched in amusement as I batted the stuff into my face. "Well, let's see you try doing it!" I said angrily to Killua, who just accepted the bowl and batter. I couldn't believe it, but he battered it very well. Damn.  
  
Ok, after that, Sharlnack had put the cake inside the oven and it began to heat while we made the dressing as Sharlnack went back to his oh so busy stuff aka playboy magazine. When I turned my head, the icing was on top of the table, while Killua was reading a manga that I had read some time last month. "Oh, you're reading that book? I like the plot. You know... you remind of that guy, Hiei, and Kurapika reminds me of Kurama... while Gon reminds me of Yusuke and Leorio acts like Kuwabara..." I said to Killua, who glanced up with his cold face. "Well, do you think I have a third eye?" (A/N: Yup, he's reading the Yu Yu Hakusho mangas.) I thought for a moment. "Maybe." I replied, as he smirked, which is so Hiei-like, and returned back to the book.  
  
After 45 minutes of talking to Neon, we put the cake aside to cool down. "Now, after you're next period, before your 6th period, come back and put the icings and eat your cake. Now you may go." Mrs. Mito said as the bell rang.  
  
~*~  
  
Math was simple, and Neon and I went to the home economics class before the next period. Mrs. Mito smiled as we were the first ones there and as we placed the icing. Killua soon came in. Sharlnack and Kuroro was no where in sight. Mrs. Mito sighed as there was only 5 minutes till 6th period. We ate the cake, which was surprisingly yummy.  
  
As 6th period started, and Killua, Neon, and I went to the gym. Now though we have poor grades, our athletic skills are quite good, so... yes... Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio are in my class for gym!!!  
  
Today we were doing track, so we had to run. And the prize? Its 10 dollars! I went to the woman's locker room and changed to a plain T-shirt and short pants. I let down my hair and then tied it into a neat ponytail.  
  
We always had races last year in gym, so this wasn't really special. When we had races, it was 5 in a group. "Ok, now let's see... How about Amaya, Killua, Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio in a group?" The teacher said. I almost cried in happiness. I was in a group with Kurapika! I set into a running position next to Kurapika and Killua, ready to run. I was a fast one, mind you. I waited for the count. One... Two... Three! I ran, eyes darting to the finish line.  
  
As I ran, I saw Killua way ahead of us. I was second, actually much faster than the other three. I ran faster, closing to Killua. Killua's eyes saw my right besides him and ran even faster. I was going faster too, and the track was 20 miles here! If you walked, it would take you 2 hours to finish. Right I was sweating like mad trying to beat Killua, while he looked likes it was a piece of cake! Not even breaking one sweat, he ran even faster! Right now, we were 2 feet apart. I took a quick glance back, and saw that the other 3 were still at least 15 feet from us!  
  
I ran faster, closing to 1 feet... 10 inches... 5 inches... right besides Killua! And guess what? He went even faster! Gr... I knew he was fast, but I never knew he could run that fast! I was panting really hard as I neared him again. But then he whispered, as so it seemed so only I could hear, "If I went at least 20 times faster, will you still catch up?" I thought, like hell he could!  
  
Boy, did I make a mistake when I nodded! Killua DID run 20 times faster. If I got through this, I could be losing some weight! So I tried to catch up. Killua was still faster. 20 miles and no one had ever seen such fast running. Ok, now since I'm trying to catch up with Killua, let me tell you another thing. As we race, the first 3 to win will be competing with other people, only this time a one on one face off. Ok, I was so very closing in on Killua!!! Right besides him! I was sweating like a pig too, while there wasn't a single sweat on his head.  
  
The finish line was closing in... And then he sped up... I sped up too. And then closer... 10 feet... 5 feet... 2 feet! And...!  
  
~@ Commercial @~  
  
Killua: No way!!!  
  
Me: *twitch twitch* Yes way! * Evil author glare*  
  
Killua: Fine... *sings* Subways, eat flesh!!! Flesh?!?!?!? o.O  
  
Me: Yup! With blood drinks, dog meat, cat meat, human meat-  
  
Killua: What?!?!?  
  
Me: *Ignores Killua* bird meat, fish meat, tiger meat, and spicy blood ketchup or sour blood!  
  
Killua: O.O  
  
~@ End Commercial @~  
  
Damn... Killua won. I almost collapsed as I raced across the finish line too. I was dead tired. I panted while I sat down next to Neon and took almost the half bottle of water in one gulp, then turned to a smirking Killua. "DAMN YOU!!! I WAS TRYING TO CATCH UP BUT YOU HAD TO BE FASTER! YOU WERE NOT EVEN BREAKING A SINGLE SWEAT AND I WAS LIKE A PIG!!" I mumbled something about damn people and their talents when I noticed it was awfully quiet. I looked up to see Killua just as confused. We turned our heads to the track, seeing to that the other 3 was barely one fourth done of the track!  
  
"Er-- Did they trip or what?" I asked Neon. Neon shook her head. "You ran 20 miles in... 3 minutes..." She said, obviously surprised. I gawped. "I was running THAT quick." I half yelled to the teacher, who nodded dumfounded. "Um... er..." Then suddenly, the teacher's face turned into a huge smile. "Well, what would consider joining the track team? You'll be my star students! After school!" The teacher exclaimed. "Okay, if it gets me out of the house." Killua said. The teacher turned to me. I nodded a little. He smiled even bigger.  
  
I couldn't believe that it was 30 minutes after Killua and I had ran, then the Gon went third place while Kurapika was 4th and Leorio was placed 2nd. I faced off some dude I didn't know and won. Then I raced Sharlnack, who was running quite quickly too. I also won that. As I won all my races easily, I was facing Killua again.  
  
This time I lost too. The 10 bucks were handed to him, and so I started to go to drama with Neon and Killua. I guess you can say we could be friends. Somehow I always catch Killua and his group whispering about something.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok class, we are going to have a play on 'Sleeping Beauty'." The teacher said. I loved the story of Sleeping Beauty. It was a cute classic. I wanted to be Aurora, the princess. "Auditions will be next class, so remember to go to the auditorium next class, alright?" We nodded. The teacher gave up scripts that were pretty thick. I scanned it through to see that the script was actually different from the original story. More drama, and more but different songs to sing. I was going to audition for Aurora.  
  
~*~  
  
Yippe, now we have to choose ANOTHER partner! Damn, only this time it was the method of pick a name out of the hat and that's your partner. I looked up to see Neon go first. I hope it's me!  
  
She looked at the name and called out, "Shizuku." Shizuku was a quiet nice girl. I then went up. I looked at the paper I just took out. Impossible. I can't have HIM for a partner, AGAIN! I mean, come on! I was his partner for EVERYTHING!!! Can't happen, no way! Please no!! "Well, Mrs. Mikaroki, who is your partner?" The teacher asked.  
  
I gulped. "K-Killua." I could see Killua's jaw drop. "What?!?! But- I was your partner for almost everything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted. The teacher raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well, not my fault the author liked you two to work together!" She said. I frowned. Damn the author. (A/N: HEY!!)  
  
I walked to a groaning Killua. We looked at the board and we were supposed to be making furniture. "So... What kind of furniture should we make?" I asked. Killua thought for a moment. Then he brightened up. "I have the perfect idea! Well, we could make a chair that looks like... um... a flower or something!" He said. I shook my head no.  
  
"But isn't that kind of original? I want to make something... really cool... like never before seen." I said. I could see Killua thinking very hard on that. He scanned around the room for ideas. "Oh! I know! How about a desk compact with a chair that is a flower, and the desk is like a 2 story house, like the doors to open them with objects can have doorbells or doorknobs as the cabinets, and there could be glass windows where there are curtains inside and tiny little flower pots for displaying stuff like piggy banks or something. There could be a roof, with a little chimney that holds pencils and pens and rulers, you know. There could also be a porch, where there are swings and chairs for pictures and the porch itself for the place where you write and stuff." Killua said.  
  
"Well, that's a wonderful idea, it is. But where exactly are we going to get the supplies?" I asked. Killua smirked. "Come to my house and we have everything." I shrugged and nodded. Killua gave me his address on a piece of paper as we went out the door to track team. Ugh, I can't believe I ran THAT fast.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok... the people there looked BIG, glaring at me and Killua. "Well, well, well, look at what we have here? A girly girl and wimpy little shorty, trying to get into track team? Well, guess what? Out of the 50 of us, you think you can serve up to be the top five? Your so small a little wind could blow you off your feet." A big guy teased. I could see Killua getting mad at being called wimpy and short.  
  
"We rather be small and quick than big, slow, awfully dumb and a damn idiot." Killua shot back. The big guy frowned. "Who you calling dumb and an idiot?" The big guy asked. Killua rolled his eyes. "Oh, well, if you can't even figure THAT out then I think your idiot cells are growing faster than I thought it would." I giggled softly at Killua's remark, but the big guy didn't think it was funny.  
  
"Are you saying you want to fight?!?!?" The big guy threatened. I didn't laugh anymore. "Ya." I gasped at Killua's answer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't! He is so... big! And look at you! I know you're strong, but I don't think you'll survive him without a few broken bones!" I told him. He smirked. Stubborn men.  
  
Killua stepped forward. "No! Killua! Don't!" I tried telling him. Damn him and his aggrandized attitude!  
  
The big guy tried to punch Killua in the face, but Killua disappeared and chopped his head, while the big guy fell on the floor. I gasped, not believing at what I was seeing. "Oh my god..."  
  
The teacher came soon, not bothering with where the big guy was laying at. We, of course won the big guys, who was utterly surprised. I hated track team, but who cares?  
  
~*~  
  
I'm home, in my beautiful room! I just remembered that there was the furniture thing going on so I changed into my, 'not around Kurapika' clothes. It was very baggy pants, with a big black T-shirt that had a dragon on it. I let my hair down and walked out to the door, got into my car, and then drove to Killua's house.  
  
~*~  
  
... I can't believe it... Killua was damn rich! He owned the whole mountain!!  
  
I gulped and stepped up to the gate, as I saw a bodyguard standing behind a counter. "Um... excuse me? Well, I here to see Killua..." I asked. He raised his eyebrow. "Alright, are you Amaya Yuki Mikaroki?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, Master Killua if there was a girl named that, I should call him... Wait..." He picked up the phone. Killua soon came out, PUSHING the gate door out. "Wassup?" He said.  
  
I sighed. "Say... how much does that gate weight anyways?" I asked him. Killua smirked. "Try it yourself." I shrugged and went up to the gate and pushed. A little more strength... I need more strength! I- I can't move this thing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"What the?!??!" Killua smirked. "It's 2 tons one door. 6 tons two doors. 18 tons 3 doors. 54 tons 4 doors. 162 tons 5 doors. You know." I let down my jaw. And Killua had pushed 3 doors too!  
  
Killua shrugged and we went into the mansion. VERY big mansion at that. It took me pretty long to get there though. Killua turned to me at the entrance. "You have to be extra quiet... my family has... excellent ears apparently..." Killua seemed too get me into a little alley and to a window. He climbed up the tree besides it, not even making a single sound. I heard my feet loudly, but Killua's not. I heard my hands swinging along side myself, Killua's not. I hated this. We got into the HUGE room, and Killua closed the window. He sighed.  
  
"Thank god my rooms soundproof... So... the wood is in the closet just so you should know." Killua said. I nodded. I could see him looking at my face, then my hair, then my body, then my legs, and then my shoes. I crossed my arms on my chest. "Are you checking me out?!?!?!" I demanded angrily. "No... But you look so... boyish." I blushed at the fact I had mistaken him. "Oh... Well, I like these clothing better." Killua shrugged.  
  
I went to the closet to see all the stuff needed in there. I guess this is how it's going to be. Me, Killua, working on this project. We were partners for everything in school. We were exactly partners in everything. But that doesn't mean he won't help me Kurapika, right?  
  
Because I have a feeling...  
  
That this is the start of a wonderful friendship... 


End file.
